Twisted Visions
by Dolan Jaegerjaques
Summary: Starkit has been stolen by Twolegs from Shadowclan. Is he doomed to perish in this strange, Thunder path-infested world, or will a certain blue haired teenager and his friends save him? And what's all this talk of an experimental potion? AU and possible OOC-ness.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Warriors or any of the real owners' characters. I own only the plot, my OCs, and anything not recognizable to you from Bleach or Warriors.

Starkit mewled in weak fear. He was stuck in a monster with three mean-looking Twolegs, stuck behind silverthorn. He thought back to sunrise, when he had been testing out his stalking skills just outside the camp entrance. He hadn't been paying attention to anything but that butterfly fluttering just ahead of his nose, so when the Twoleg kits called out to their parents, he didn't realize the danger until he was trapped. He had yowled for help and gotten to see that his dad, Blackstar, had emerged from the trees and was pounding after him with a whole patrol of warriors. But in the end, it wasn't enough. The last thing the stricken father had seen of his kit was his long, silky blue-white tail being shoved into a monster. And they'd started traveling in the monster's belly for Starclan knew how long.

But now they were stopping, the monster's growling ceasing. Starkit's head rose and he keened in faint hope. A Twoleg made a derisive sound at him and lifted the silverthorn contraption, making Starkit huddle on the soft pink boulder under him. He was carried out to what looked like a huge maze of the largest Twolegplace he could ever imagine. His eyes widened and he shrank back against the silverthorn. _I'd rather face the Twolegs than this! Please, let's just go back into the monster, take me away from this! _His silent pleas were unheeded and he was set down in a puddle of slick black goo, still locked in the silverthorn. He wailed in fear as the Twolegs all turned and left in the monster. The goo encased his paws and tail, making him gag and struggle to keep to his feet. "Please, come back!" He mewled desperately. He kept mewling and wailing in case a compassionate heart took notice of his plight.

* * *

"Grimmjow, get away from the window, you idiot! You could get sick." Ichigo chastened, smacking the blue haired man on the back of his head. He came over and pushed at his chest. "What's so interesting out there, anyway? See a butterfly or somethin'?" He laughed, brown eyes sparkling.

"Che. Shuddap. Ya dunno what I'm thinkin', so stop guessing." He ruffled the other teen's hair good-naturedly. "If ya really wanna know, I actually heard a cat. Sounded upset and scared." Grimmjow's head tilted. He had always had an affinity for animals, but cats especially. And this one definitely sounded stressed. Just then, it began raining. Hard.

"Another one? Grim, this'll be the seventh cat you've heard 'in danger.'" Ichigo huffed. "We may have a huge penthouse but there are other people living here besides us and our new pets. Please, just let someone else save this one." He pouted up at his boyfriend hopefully.

"Ichi, what if there isn't someone else? It could die with the way it's rainin' now." He fiercely stared back. Ichigo sighed in defeat after a few intense moments.

"Alright… Go get Gin and get the cat." He shook his head.

Grimmjow kissed him sweetly. "Thanks, babe!" He ran out eagerly. "Gin, get yer shit and come on! We have a cat to save!"

"Oh, so rude." The slit eyed-man sighed and got dressed, following the cat-like man out into the thunderstorm. He trailed behind Grimmjow, letting his friend's sixth sense guide them toward the scared kitten. In minutes they were looking down at a completely soaked, half conscious kitten that was only the size of a softball, which was worrying. Gin knelt down and expertly picked the lock on the cage, letting Grimmjow pick up the kitten.

Grimmjow held the poor, soaked thing to his chest and ran like the hounds of hell were after him, barely noticing Gin running at his side. The tiny cat's heart was pounding almost frantically and its soaked fur was terrifyingly hot, but its eyes were closed. _Hang in there, kitty. I'll take care of you. Just hang on for a few more minutes._

* * *

"Well? Is he gonna live?" Grimmjow demanded of Urahara, his foster dad and the best veterinarian in Japan. It had been three hours since he was called to check the cat in the back room of the penthouse.

"I'd say so, This little kitten of yours is quite the fighter. His fever is already breaking and he managed to scratch me to hell despite not moving from his box." Urahara chuckled, bemused. "But he is weak… May I suggest a potion from my stock at the store? It's experimental, but it should heal him and make him stronger than ever."

Ichigo scoffed. "Hat and clogs, you need to stop dreaming and scheming. What if that potion kills him instead?"

"It would not! Come on, Ichigo, live a little. What do you have to lose?"

"We'd lose that cat, old man, and I won't stand for it." Grimmjow growled.

"Come on~!" Kisuke whined. "Let me give him one sip!"

Ichigo and Gin looked up at Grimmjow, eyebrows raised.

Grimmjow hissed and nodded. "Fine, but if that gunk kills him, I'll gladly kill ya, Dad."

"Noted." Kisuke grinned and guided everyone to the back room. He opened a bottle of murky green liquid and squeezed some into a dropper. He pressed it to the cat's muzzle and squeezed out a drop. The little throat convulsed and he swallowed slowly. Everyone watched as the tiny little body writhed and the muzzle opened up in a yowl of pain. Grimmjow slammed Kisuke into a wall. "Wait! Grimmjow!" He choked out. He pointed to the cat again.

A kid with blue-silver hair trailing down to the base of his spine and huge blue eyes stared at them from the counter, naked save for the small hand towel covering his groin. A fluffy silvery blue tail flicked behind him and two soft looking, matching ears twitched on his head. He looked surprised, but no one was more so than Kisuke.

"Oh… So that's what it does." He got out before Grimmjow decked him. The neko squeaked in alarm and his tail fur bristled.

"Oh, shit." Ichigo muttered.


End file.
